


Ms. Black, My Lover

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war and Narcissa wants one thing after divorcing her husband and that one thing is a certain bushy-haired witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Black, My Lover

**Ms. Black, My Lover**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: This one is a Hermione/Narcissa one. Hope you like it.**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Narcissa smiled as she gently stroked the brown curls of her lover who was fast asleep. She then heard a murmur and then a purr. Narcissa’s hand moved from caressing the brown ringlets to her lover’s smooth bareback. This caused her lover to mewl and moan as Narcissa’s hand graced her back. Soon eyes opened to reveal a pair of chocolate orbs. She looked up and smiled at Narcissa.

 

“Morning Narcissa” she said with a smile.

 

“Morning Hermione” Narcissa said back.

 

Her head was then pulled down and lips connected as a passionate kiss ensued. It got quite heated as Hermione’s hand moved and cupped Narcissa’s bare tits. Even at her age Narcissa still had a stunning figure all thanks to her magic. Narcissa moaned as she felt Hermione’s talented hands knead her mounds before plucking her hard nipples she could feel her juices pooling beneath her.

 

“You’re going to make me come” Narcissa said break the kiss.

 

“Oh, we can’t have that. Your come belongs in one place. My mouth” Hermione said as she got under the blanket and like a heat seeking missile found Narcissa’s cunt and began devouring it.

 

Narcissa gasped feeling Hermione’s tongue and mouth on her quim. She grabbed the lump in the blankets that is Hermione’s head and held it to her center.

 

“Oh fuck Hermione, yes feels so fucking good. Fuck my cunt, fuck it good” the former Mrs. Malfoy moaned.

 

Hermione grinned as she kept munching away at Narcissa’s cunt. Her tongue wiggled and wormed its way all around Narcissa’s tasty snatch. Her nose rubbed and ground against Narcissa’s clit. She felt Narcissa push tighter and that meant she wasn’t getting as much oxygen as she could, but knew how to cope with it.

 

Narcissa wiggling and writhing on the bed. Her head thrashing side to side. Her entire body surging with pleasure.

 

“Oh Hermione, Hermione. Yes Hermione. Fucking gods yes!” the former Mrs. Malfoy shouted as she came.

 

Hermione’s mouth was flooded with Narcissa’s juice as she drank them all down even though she knew she couldn’t get it all. She was finally released and she crawled back up. Her face red and shiny from Narcissa’s juices.

 

“Come here” Narcissa panted.

 

Hermione moved closer and Narcissa licked Hermione’s face clean. Hermione purred at this and soon they had each other’s tongue in one another’s mouths as they made out.

 

After the war and the Light side coming on top. Narcissa begged Harry, who was the head of the Black family to dissolve her marriage with Lucius since he breached the contract due to branding himself with the Dark Mark. Narcissa became a free woman and her eyes were set on one person, Hermione. She seduced Hermione after the final battle. Hermione had found a place to rest while there were celebrations going on.

 

Narcissa followed Hermione because she had her own plans for celebration with the brunette witch.

 

**Flashback**

 

Hermione was very weary from all the fighting in the final battle. She just wanted to sleep. She felt like she hadn’t had a good night’s rest since the whole fucking Horcrux search began really. Every night in that tent she slept with an eye open just in case they were found. But now it was over and she could sleep. She just had to find a place since it seemed there were celebrations going all over the castle.

 

Soon Hermione found a place. Her feet brought her the Room of Requirements. She just knew that there she’d find some rest. After pacing back forth thinking, _I need a nice soft bed_ , over and over a door soon appeared and Hermione entered to find that the room provided her a luxurious king size bed with what would most likely be the most comfortable bedding ever.

 

Without a thought she stripped herself of her dirty clothing til she was naked letting them fall to the floor not caring about the messy pile. She headed to the en-suite bathroom and had a quick shower. After that she walked out dry and still naked. What she didn’t know was she had a stalker. Narcissa Malfoy had followed Hermione ever since the brainy girl left the Great Hall.

 

Narcissa had a burning in her loins for this girl. She didn’t know why, but the pull was strong. She always did like women over men though she’d never turn her nose up on a good cock. Granted, she had never seen a good cock except the bodice rippers she’d read. So Narcissa followed Hermione and slipped in behind her when Hermione entered the Room of Requirements. The former Lady Malfoy was shocked seeing the room and never knew this place existed.

 

She had cast an invisibility charm over herself as well as a silencing charm on her shoes so Hermione couldn’t hear. Though by the looks of it Hermione looked just too tired to even notice. But never hurts to be cautious.

 

When Narcissa saw Hermione bare all Narcissa had to lick her lips. The Mudblood sure looked amazing. She eyed Hermione’s perky B cupped mounds and trimmed cunt. She watched as Hermione went to take a shower. She fought the urge to join Hermione thinking to herself that it wasn’t time yet. Time seemed to pass by in an agonizing crawl til Hermione re-appeared still nude as the day she was born.

 

Hermione crawled into bed and gave out a sensual sigh as she fell asleep.

 

Narcissa waited a few moments before she couldn’t hold herself back. She then stripped out of her own dirty clothing. She then crawled into bed with Hermione. Hermione was so deep asleep that she never felt the bed shift or feel Narcissa’s warm body next to hers.

 

Narcissa’s hands stroked and caressed Hermione’s unconscious body loving how smooth her skin was. She moved her hands and cupped Hermione’s breasts. Hermione let out a gasp, but didn’t awaken. Narcissa smiled and kissed Hermione and Hermione kissed back unconsciously. One of Narcissa’s hands snuck down and pushed two fingers into Hermione’s quim. She noticed that Hermione wasn’t a virgin it seemed. This made her frown since she wanted to be the one to take Hermione’s cherry.

 

What she didn’t know was that Hermione was indeed a virgin. She broke her hymen a while ago with a dildo during a summer when she masturbated with a dildo.

 

Narcissa pumped her two fingers in and out of Hermione’s pussy. Hermione moaned and mewled in pleasure as her hips worked with Narcissa’s fingers.

 

“Oh god, Merlin” Hermione groaned as she came. This also made her eyes snap open and before her was a pair of shimmer blue pools.

 

“Who?” Hermione asked unintelligently.

 

Narcissa smiled and kissed Hermione again. This time Hermione pulled back since now she was aware of herself. But then gasped as Narcissa began to finger fuck her again.

 

“Like that Granger, like my fingers inside your hot wet cunt?” Narcissa asked, “I know I do. I’ll let you in on a secret. I love fucking witches as much as fucking wizards.”

 

Hermione’s eyes were wide. She wasn’t sure what to do at all. Narcissa grabbed Hermione’s head and pulled the young girl back and kissed her passionately. Hermione couldn’t fight back the swoon that hit her. Her eyes closed and she kissed back on instinct. But when the kiss broke her eyes fluttered open.

 

“This is wrong” Hermione said.

 

“It is, but how can it be wrong when it feels so right?” Narcissa asked as her thumb found Hermione’s clit and began to stroke it.

 

Hermione moaned as her hips bucked.

 

Narcissa smirked as she finger fucked Hermione to another amazing orgasm. This time the girl was awake for. When Hermione came down her eyes were glazed over.

 

“Like that?” Narcissa asked.

 

Hermione just nodded.

 

“Then you’re going to love what will come next” Narcissa said then got under the covers and began eating Hermione out.

 

Hermione felt so much pleasure, none that she’s ever felt before. Her young body shook and quivered unable to handle this utter rapture. She could feel Narcissa’s tongue invade her pussy and wiggle around seeking out all her pleasure spots like a pro. Then she felt Narcissa’s fingers tweak and rub her Clit. She was panting and moaning as she was withering on the bed unable to contain herself. She knew she had screamed, but that was it. She just knew she screamed.

 

That night Narcissa taught Hermione all there was to know about lesbian sex and Hermione being the bright girl she was caught on fast.

 

Hermione first tried eating out Narcissa. She latched her mouth onto Narcissa’s peach and began sucking. Narcissa howled in pleasure as she felt Hermione’s tongue inside her. It had been so long since someone else had touched her there. Her body wasn’t ready for her and it didn’t take long for her to expel her juices all over Hermione’s face and in her mouth. Hermione wasn’t prepared for this and got as much as she could in her mouth, but the rest covered her face giving it a shine.

 

Narcissa licked Hermione’s face clean as Hermione rammed three fingers into Narcissa’s still recovering twat. Narcissa moaned loudly as Hermione finger banged her hard and fast then added her palm into the action by using it to rub Narcissa’s clit. This sent Narcissa over the edge again coating Hermione’s hand with essence of Narcissa.

 

The two enjoyed a very pleasure night together.

 

The morning after there was shyness even after the night they were intimate. Narcissa told Hermione about her loving both witches and wizards and Hermione found that she was the same. They also talked about Narcissa divorcing her husband and that they should become lovers. Hermione wasn’t sure about this, but Narcissa convinced Hermione with her talented tongue. Hermione was quite convinced after Narcissa’s tongue lashing. She of course returned the favor to Narcissa in celebration on their new relationship.

 

**End Flashback**

 

Ever since that Hermione and Narcissa were together. Hermione confided in Harry about her relationship with Narcissa since she knew she could trust him. Harry was shocked, but went with ‘if it makes Hermione happy than who was he to judge’ mind set. Hermione never told Ron since she knew how he’d react. All she did was tell him he had no feelings for him. He was upset, but then hooked up with Romilda Vane since he was now a hero and every girl loved a hero. Last she heard that Ron and Romilda were having their fifth kid or something.

 

Hermione was back under the covers giving Narcissa another munching. Narcissa was humping Hermione’s head as she gripped it tightly. She finally collapsed panting hard as she came down from her orgasm. Hermione came up with her face smeared with Narcissa’s release.

 

“Come here Hermione, your pretty face shouldn’t be so dirty. Let me take care of that” Narcissa said.

 

Hermione got out from under the covers a second time with her face covered with Narcissa’s release. Narcissa then proceeded to lick off her own juices from Hermione’s face and Hermione purred. A side effect from her botched attempt with Polyjuice back in her second year. Once clean Narcissa rolled over to the bedside table and pulled out a nice thick flesh colored dildo. She then placed the back end on her cunt and muttered a command. The dildo fused to her cunt so it looked like she had a cock.

 

Hermione had created the toy after not liking how strap-ons chaffed her hips. The flesh cock acted kind of like a real cock. It gave the users as much as pleasure as the recipient was getting. It also shot you user’s juices like a real cock would except no fear of getting pregnant.

 

Narcissa climbed on top of Hermione and kissed her witch as she plunged the fake cock into her lover’s pussy. Hermione moaned.

 

“Oh Cissy, fuck me, fuck me good and hard” she said.

 

Narcissa pounded Hermione’s cunt from the get go. She wasn’t in the mood for the slow shit. She wanted this pussy and she wanted it now. Hermione held on for dear life as Narcissa fucked her brains out.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes! Cissy, so fucking good, oh fucking gods yes!” Hermione screamed.

 

Narcissa and Hermione shared a passionate kiss with each other. Narcissa fucked Hermione long and hard til they both came. They were panting hard, both covered with a sheen of sweat. Narcissa pulled out and Hermione mewled due to the loss. Narcissa detached the fake cock and tossed it aside to clean it later. She then cuddled up to Hermione.

 

“I get to use the cock next time” Hermione said before she dozed off.

 

“I can’t wait” Narcissa said as she fell asleep too.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my second femslash story. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
